


Almost Midnight

by renjunphile



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hidden Feelings, Love Confessions, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, allergic reactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunphile/pseuds/renjunphile
Summary: December thirty-first. Wong Yukhei finds his life entwined and woven with your life every New Year’s Eve and this year it’d be nice if he didn’t kiss just any other girl who sat next to him when the ball dropped for the sake of the sentiment.





	Almost Midnight

**SOPHOMORE YEAR**

TO PUT IT SIMPLY, you knew Wong Yukhei as a friend of a friend of a friend. There was no connection between the two of you other than he went to the same high school that you did and that he was in your year. While your high school wasn’t massive and it was definitely easy enough to know everyone, you were somewhat of a recluse during your high school life. Okay- recluse is a bit of a hyperbole, but it meant that you preferred to stay with the friends you’ve had for years already and you were comfortable and contented enough to not crave to venture out for more.

Besides, you and Yukhei lived very different lives in very different worlds and his world was simply just not one you wanted to get yourself caught up in. By that, you meant that his group of friends was significantly larger than yours and you perceived them all to be loud, rambunctious and a little, or a lot, crazy. The thing with you was that you really liked the sanctuary of the library or your spot in the corner of the canteen. You really liked your place in the classrooms- nearer to the front on the side, and you really liked cruising through high school peacefully.

Yukhei and his friends were very loud, in all aspects. They attracted eyes to them wherever they went for reasons such as their laughs were so loud or that they were insanely, insanely attractive so that eyes just naturally migrated to them as soon as they stepped in. Frankly, it was unfair how teenage boys could all be so gorgeous, but frankly, you weren’t all that interested.

From all the dramas that you watched, you learnt that boys brought with them heart-pounding, breath-stopping feelings but that was never without pain and suffering and torture of schemes and dramas and all that. You could deal with the former, but you’d be caught dead before you got to experience the latter. Life for you was all about trying to get through it easy; you wanted plain sailing and nothing more. The only suffering you were going to impose on yourself was that of schoolwork and pining over the leads in dramas. That was it- nothing more.

“I don’t want to go,” you stated, blinking impassively at your best friend, who deflated visibly at your words.

“Y/N! Why not?” she huffed, setting down her bag on the floor and taking the space in front of you, “Our first party of high school, Y/N! C'mon, Mark invited me himself!”

“Yes, Mark invited you, not your dorky friend, aka me,” you argued, “It’s just a night of getting drunk, making mistakes and waking up feeling like shit. Look, I’ll pass.”

“Y/N, you really think a bunch of high school sophomores are about to get blackout drunk? Just because it’s a senior party doesn’t mean that we’re stupid enough to let go of ourselves,” she fought back.

“It’s a senior party? Yujin, come on! A senior party?” you exclaimed in surprise, “Where’s Herin? I’m sure she’d agree with me. And yes, sophomores are definitely stupid enough to let go of themselves at a party. Ever heard of peer pressure?”

“Look, it’s a party by Mark’s senior friends. You know that group right? Mark told me that they don’t even let him drink that much. Herin already agreed to go,” she folded her arms and quirked her eyebrows- uh oh, “And it’s on New Year’s Eve.”

“No, no, no! Why are you doing this to me, Jin?” you groaned.

Every year since about three years ago, the three of you spent New Year’s Eve together in a sleepover at Yujin’s house and the tradition stuck. New Year’s Eve was creeping around the corner and you three had already begun making plans for the night (American rom-coms and chick-flicks), but Yujin’s invite to the party sent all that crashing down.

“What about Legally Blonde? And Clueless and 10 Things?” you retorted.

“Just this one party, Y/N. For me, please. This is important to me. You can be our sober mother of the night,” she broke out into her soft, large puppy eyes and you knew that if you didn’t agree, she’d soon break into repulsive cute expressions and an intolerable high pitch pleading voice.

“Just because you’ve been crushing on Mark since 5th grade, then,” you huffed, already feeling as if you’d regret all your decisions, “Just so you know, Elle Woods and Cher Horowitz are very disappointed in you.”

* * *

 

**DECEMBER 31st, SOPHOMORE YEAR, ALMOST MIDNIGHT**

Thankfully, Yujin and Herin didn’t force you to squeeze into some tight dress or heels, just grateful that you even came to supervise them. You were stood in your favourite skirt, a nice top and your favourite sneakers scanning the crowd of Jung Jaehyun’s living room. Admittedly, there was definitely not as many people as you presumed. There were definitely less than 100 people and so far, no one had climbed up onto the coffee table to swing and dance shirtless. Good thing anyway; the coffee table was glass and it looked pretty expensive.

Your place in the corner of the room was incredibly favourable because if you just extended your hand out a little, it would rest on the snack table that was overflowing with goods. Jaehyun definitely spared no expenses when it came to snacks, which was a good thing because teenagers were very hungry people, so it was amusing for you to see all the people frequently coming and going between the snack table and the couches or tables.

“Why don’t you go sit down? You can’t stand here all night,” your attention was ripped from your phone to a pair of sparkling, if not slightly dazed, eyes.

“Is it a crime?” you humoured, quirking the sides of your lips up slightly. From his point of view, you were a friendly, casual girl but you were so nervous inside to speak to him, “I do quite like being with the snacks.”

“I mean no; it just seems tiring. Are your friends here?” his eyes turned to the table, scanning for viable food, “Fair enough- you can have a constant stream of snacks, but a party is all about socialising. You can eat snacks at home. I’m Yukhei, by the way.”

“Y/N,” you replied, “And yes they are. Yujin’s sat over there with Mark and Herin is with Jihyo and Chaeyoung. I’m not a very social person; I was forced here.”

“I know who you are,” he chuckled slightly, “It’s not a big school and yeah, I can tell. Why don’t you just go home?”

“Trying to get me to leave already? I sleep over at Yujin’s every New Year’s Eve,” you explained, “Try the almond brownies; they’re so good!”

“I’d rather not have my tongue swell out of my mouth and have difficulty breathing tonight, thanks,” he grimaced, “And no, I’m just saying it’s a bit boring to just stand by yourself at a party all night.”

“Oh, you’re allergic? That sucks,” you said, “Have you been watching me or something?”

“Ah, no, I’ve just been contemplating whether to get a snack or not all night and you happen to be in my vision every time I look up,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “Oh yuck!”

“What? Is one of the snacks bad?”

“No. Mark’s giving your friend the look. Oh damn, that’s disgusting,” he groaned, tearing his eyes away from Mark and Yujin on the couch.

You squinted your eyes at the two on the couch, “What look? He’s looking at her normally, right?”

“No, no, no. Look at his eyes. They’re completely soft, completely hopeful and his eyebrows are slightly tilted up in anticipation. Oh, it must be almost midnight. He’ll soon break out even more into the ‘hey, is it okay if I kiss you?’ expression. Disgusting,” Yukhei was giggling.

“What, kissing?” you pressed on. You found it hard to believe someone like Yukhei found kissing disgusting. He was probably located in a dark park every Friday night with a female companion.

“No, just the sentiment of it all- you know, waiting until New Year’s Eve to just score a kiss with someone,” Yukhei expressed, “Just kiss them whenever you want, you know?”

“I think it’s cute,” you said quietly, “Kissing someone on the stroke of midnight to wish good fortune for your relationship for the year ahead. Obviously, I don’t believe the whole fortune thing, but it’s a nice sentiment at least.”

“Ten!”

_You didn’t know what you were talking about- you’ve never hugged a boy other than your relatives, let alone kissed one._

“Nine!”

_“It kinda feels like cheating, to me,” Yukhei shrugged, taking a sip from the cup you noticed he was holding. It reeked of alcohol, “But people do themselves, I guess.”_

“Five!”

_“Yeah, I guess,” you watched intently as Mark’s face intensified and Yujin shuffled herself closer to him micrometre by micrometre. It was endearing, at best._

“Four!”

“Three!”

_Mark leaned his face closer. You looked beside you to see Yukhei watching them too. Yukhei must have been Mark’s best friend._

“Two!”

“One!”

“Well, happy new year, Y/N,” Yukhei remarked to you.

“Happy new year to you too, Yukhei,” you smiled, “It was nice to meet you.”

“Hey, the next time you come to a party, don’t be a stranger and stand around by the snack table, yeah?”

“I doubt you’ll see me at many more parties, Yukhei.”

* * *

 

**DECEMBER 31st, JUNIOR YEAR, ALMOST MIDNIGHT**

Wong Yukhei was a very, very big character. You wouldn’t have guessed this the first time you met because he seemed very mellow and chill, but gradually, in the span of a year, you learned that Wong Yukhei was outright crazy at the best of times. He was loud and boisterous, like your prejudice of him before the two of you were acquainted, and he was very funny, never ever failing to put a smile on your face.

“As always, here you are,” Yukhei quirked an eyebrow towards you in amusement.

“As always? You mean like once before,” you scoffed.

“I can’t believe that you didn’t come to a single party all of last year! Why come again this year since you hate parties so much?” he munched on a chocolate bar.

“Same reason as last year; I’m sleeping at Yujin’s,” you shrugged, “And because you blackmailed me saying you’ll tell Lee Taeyong that I had a minor crush on him when I was a freshman and he was a senior.”

Your eyes fell onto scarlet hair amongst the crowd. He had graduated years ago, but he was still as good looking as ever, if not more.

“It was a fat crush, from the way you described it,” Yukhei’s eyes twinkled with mischief, “You fell in love with him because he held the door open for you that one time.”

You grimaced, smacking his arm lightly, “I was not in love with him. It was a minor crush. Go choke on some tree nuts, Yukhei.”

“Happy anniversary to you too, Y/N,” he retorted.

“Anniversary?” you frowned in confusion.

“We met right here, last year,” he gestured to your general surroundings in the corner of Jung Jaehyun’s living room, as he looked down at his watch, “Almost at this time too.”

“I’ve been here for like two hours. It took you this long to approach me!” you huffed playfully.

“Hey, unlike last year, you’ve actually been speaking to people; that’s a miracle, by the way. I wasn’t about to interrupt. Anyway, I’ve been caught up by a few things.”

“You mean by Sori?” you found the brunette-haired beauty sitting beside one of her friends. You had examined how she accompanied a good chunk of Yukhei’s time that night.

“Have you been watching me, or something?” he echoed your words from last year.

“No, I just happened to see once or twice,” you dismissed, “She’s definitely going to try and kiss you tonight.”

“She’s a nice girl.”

And that was your answer. Yukhei wouldn’t mind kissing her, from the way he said it- even if he found the whole kiss thing cheesy. You deflated.

Over the year that you had known Yukhei, the two of you grew very close to the point that you hardly ever missed a day without speaking in some form, whether that be in real life or through text. The thing that made your unpredicted friendship work was that you two were almost polar opposites. You were able to mellow out his crazy and your chill was made a little more exciting by his brightness. It was an unusual, but necessary friendship.

Unfortunately, the one downside to being friends with Wong Yukhei was that it was so easy to fall in love with him. Yukhei gave you warmth; he made you feel comfortable and he made you feel worthy. He could make you laugh in any situation and supported you in your hard times. What else would you want in a relationship?

But Wong Yukhei was as unattainable as the stars in a far away galaxy and that was that.

“Ten!”

_“Oh, the countdown’s starting,” Yukhei duly noted._

_Like last year, Mark and Yujin were gravitating towards each other closer and closer. They had been together for almost a year now._

_You observed Sori stand from where she was sat and approach your way. Lucas tensed up visibly_.

“Seven!”

_“Hey, Yukhei, do you have a moment?”_

“Five!”

_“Sure,” Yukhei smiled at Sori, turning his back to you._

“Three!”

“Two!”

_Your whole entire being froze._

“One!”

_“Happy new year, Yukhei,” Sori said sentimentally, as she connected her lips with Yukhei._

* * *

 

**DECEMBER 31st, SENIOR YEAR, ALMOST MIDNIGHT**

Yukhei was dancing on top of the coffee table.

Jaehyun’s family had recently bought a new coffee table, which looked a lot stronger than the glass one of previous years, but no coffee table was built for the purpose of one very tall buy jumping and fist pumping on it. You were in the corner, covering your laughs with your hand.

“Y/N!” he screeched at the top of his lungs as he stumbled off the table, “Join me!”

“No, you are insane, Yukhei,” you resisted him as he tugged on your hand, “Are you drunk?”

“Nope, just high on life,” Yukhei winked, “C'mon, live a little! It’s our last party in high school.”

“But it’s definitely not our last party on New Year’s Eve in this house; Taeyong, Taeil, Johnny and Yuta have graduated college and they’re still here!” you pointed out.

“Please?” he widened his eyes into a puppy-dog expression, “Please dance with your best friend?”

“I’m not dancing with you on top of a coffee table, Yukhei,” you stated firmly, “I don’t really have a thing for public humiliation. I’m not your best friend; Mark is.”

“No, you are my best friend. So is Mark and Jungwoo and Sicheng and Jaehyun and Hendery and YangYang and Xiaojun and-”

“I get it- you have more friends than me, Yuk,” you chuckled.

“Hey, that’s not what I’m saying,” he rolled his eyes, clasping his hand around your wrist even tighter, “Please?”

“Yuk,” you groaned, stomping in protest.

“Fine, you party-pooper,” he stuck his tongue out at you endearingly and relaxed by your side, which caught you by surprise due to the eyes trained on him waiting for his triumphant return to the table.

“What are you doing?” you inquired.

“What do you mean?”

“Aren’t you… getting back on the table?” you questioned.

“I’m kinda tired anyway,” Yukhei shrugged, “And I think i noticed a dent in the wood so maybe I shouldn’t get back on.”

“Oh my God, you better pray Jae never finds out,” you snorted, “You’re crazy- you know that right?”

“If crazy you mean crazy for you, then, yes I do,” he winked teasingly.

Your cheeks flared up. You’d been friends with Yukhei for a couple of years and yet he still had this effect on you. You figured he’d continue making you feel this way for a long, long time.

Wong Yukhei was not the kind of guy that was easy to get over. Getting over him was certainly, certainly not as easy as falling in love with him, and you knew it too because you’d been trying to get over him for months and months and months, to no avail.

“Hey, what’s up in that nutcase shell of yours?” he flicked his finger gently on your head, “A party is not meant for thinking.”

“Shut up,” you said quietly; you didn’t have very much to retort with as your head emptied to only contain thoughts of him.

“No, tell me. Thoughts aren’t fun, so you should share to lessen the burden,” he prodded.

You stifled a laugh, “How drunk are you, Yuk? Thoughts aren’t fun? Is that why you seem so brainless all the time? Because you don’t like doing the primary function of humans- thinking? You’re so insane.”

“And you’re dodging my question with your favourite defence mechanism- insulting me,” he fired back quietly as he grasped your wrist again, tugging you down the large hallway, which was still filled with people, yet less so than the living room. He slid down against a wall in a spot between a few people and pulled you down with him, “Now tell your best friend what’s up.”

“Bold of you to assume you’re my best friend when Yujin and Herin exist,” you folded your arms to warm yourself up.

“I am your best friend. You are mine. People can have multiple best friends, so stop dodging and spill. Don’t disappoint me on our friendaversary,” he pouted.

You looked to him with some kind of awe in your eyes that you prayed he didn’t pick up on, “You’re something else, you know that right? But fine,” you inhaled and exhaled deeply to collect yourself, “Humour me, Yukhei: what would you do if you want something that you know you can’t have? Something so out of reach that you only dream of it, but you crave it. There are consequences for going for it, but if you don’t, you’re left with this kind of emptiness similar to a void left by a broken heart. What do you do?”

The playful glint that always seemed to reside in his eyes dulled for a few moments as he cocked his head in thought, “Oh damn, you went in deep, Y/N. I really was just expecting some small thing, but I guess for me, life is all about living in a way that at the end of it all, you’ll look back to see no regrets. If it’s something that you think you can’t have, but you have the chance to go for it, then there’s really a chance it’s all in your head and that the thing is something you can have after all. If the thing was oh-so-forbidden, there’d be no way for you to reach it. Either way, there are consequences, right? The emptiness is a consequence. If you try, and yet you fail, at least you know you tried. What’s worse is not trying and being left to wonder all your life about what could have been.”

You listened and digested every wise word that he spewed. This kind of Yukhei was one you’d seen before, but not often. This side was usually reserved for pre-sunrise, post-midnight chats through grainy webcams and unsteady audio.

“I thought that you didn’t like to think,” you looked down and smiled, mostly to yourself.

“Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. My best friend needs help and I’ve come to the rescue,” you heard him laugh that beautiful laugh and lean his head back onto the wall.

The number of times he had called you his best  _friend_  in the past few minutes. He had no idea what situation he was offering advice on. He had no idea that he was egging on his best  _friend_  to confess to  _him_. You knew that you couldn’t take his advice; you were far too weak for that. You imagined that maybe one day, in the far, far future, you’ll be able to tell him about how you were in love with him for years, but definitely not now.

“So, when are you going to confess to the boy you like?”

Record scratch. Freeze frame. Shocked expression.

You snapped your head to meet Yukhei’s eyes, “W-what? What are you talking about?”

“C'mon, Y/N, we both know you’re not talking about some kind of material possession like a bag or a cake. It’s obviously a boy. That’s the way people talk about forbidden loves,” he chuckled, “I may be drunk and losing brain cells as we speak, but Y/N, I’m not stupid or clueless. Just confess to the boy, or girl, if that’s what you like. If they reject you, I’ll be here to beat them up and then take you out for ice cream afterwards.”

You shook your head vehemently, “No- no, you’ve got this all wrong.”

“Stop denying it,” he chortled, “As your best friend I know when you lie. You put on this high pitched voice and get all fidgety. You should work on that, Y/N. But seriously, just confess, Y/N. You’ll regret not doing so, especially if they’re in our year and about to go graduate and go off to college.”

You slumped against the wall and let out a sigh, “I know you’re right, Yuk, but I also know i’m weak.”

“You’ll be okay,” he reassured you, and you could feel the smile in his beautiful voice.

“Ten!”

_Oh my God, the countdown was beginning._

“Nine!”

_You’ve never had a New Year’s Kiss._

“Eight!”

 _You probably should have secured one earlier in the night with all those fancy eyebrow quirks_.

“Seven!”

_Or maybe you should confess to Yukhei._

“Six!”

_And ruin his night? Forget it! You’ll ruin his New Year’s._

“Five!”

_No, Y/N! No better time than the present right? Just tell him you like him, and kiss him and then never speak to him again. You’re going to college in a few months anyway._

“Hey, Yukhei?”

“Yes, princess?”

“I-”

“Yukhei!

 _Fuck. The girl on the other side of him probably wants to kiss him. Everyone does, including you_.

_"Do you have a New Year’s Kiss?” the girl asked him with a deepened voice._

“Two!”

_“No, I don’t.”_

“One.”

_You squeezed your eyes shut, as you felt the shuffling of Yukhei leaning closer towards the girl beside you. Don’t cry, Y/N. He’s not worth it._

“Happy New Year!”

You scoffed and listened to the sound of your heart cracking into pieces instead of the loud cheers and hoots and the sound of Yukhei kissing another girl.

* * *

 

**DECEMBER 31st, SENIOR YEAR, ALMOST MIDNIGHT**

You haven’t seen Yukhei in months. Ever since you parted ways for college, you’ve been deprived of your sweet best friend, who remained as your best friend and nothing more in the time after. You were now separated by more than a couple of hours, and neither of you had the time, or money to close those miles between you.

Maybe it was better that way. You didn’t have to be reminded of the heartbreak and the void he unintentionally left with you every time that you looked at his face. Despite that, you can say that you miss him a lot- like, a lot. Before you fell in love with him, he really was your best friend and continues to be.

Even through your busy college schedules, he tries and makes time for you. Be it sending a meme or a little Snapchat update or even a rare late-night phone call, he really tries to keep your friendship strong. Of course, you reciprocate, because having Yukhei out of your life was far worse than having him in your life but only as your best friend. You’ll survive. You’ll manage. One day, you’ll move on.

The annual tradition of the New Year’s Party at Jung Jaehyun’s house was upheld and everyone you knew that always attended was present at the moment, except him. The missing presence of Wong Yukhei was felt largely. It was a party, yet it felt quiet. He really was the life of the party- a buzz directed your attention to your phone.

 **from: yukhehe**  
how’s the party? dead without me?

 **to: yukhehe**  
lowkey, it kind of is. so get your ass here to bring it back to life like it normally is.

 **from: yukhehe**  
that’s what i like to hear \\(>.>)/ i’ll be there really soon. can’t wait to see your pretty face.

The way that Yukhei texted was confusing. It left you with a lot of confusing feelings. He was flirty by nature- that you knew very well. That didn’t mean that every time he texted something of the sort, you didn’t experience the usual butterflies- you always did.

You sighed and slipped your phone into your jean pocket. You couldn’t wait to see Yukhei.

He had vacationed over the winter holidays with his family, and they hadn’t planned to return until after New Year’s, but a very persistent Yukhei convinced them to let him go back alone. The party was very important; it was a meaningful tradition of gathering together with your best friends to start the New Year off right.

When Yukhei arrived, you were alerted quickly due to the fact that a million voices cried out in surprise. No one had known he would be making an appearance apart from you and a select few others. It wasn’t really a big thing; he just chose not to publicly announce it, so everyone who asked knew.

He was crowded by people as soon as he stepped in, and that wasn’t really your scene, so you stayed beside your usual spot by the snack table and watched fondly as people passed him around like a pass-the-parcel gift, waiting to strip him of every story that he had of college. It was okay; you knew them all anyway.

It took him exactly 27 minutes to finally reach you, at which point you were kind of restless, “Took you long enough,” you tutted towards him as he approached with a shy smile.

His hair was a light brown teetering on the edge of blonde. You had only seen it in pictures, which you then realised didn’t do it justice because he looked so ethereal approaching you, “What can I say? I’m popular.”

“And humble as ever,” you grin as you accept his warm hug.

The way that his arms snaked around you made you feel safe, secure, protected and loved; it was the kind of hug that you never desired to break from as you snuggled yourself as close as you could to him.

“Oh, you really missed me huh?” you almost pulled away at his statement, “But I missed you more. God, I can’t believe I lived without my best friend like that. Should I transfer to your college? Maybe you could come to mine.”

“Shut up, you drama queen,” you voice muffled against his jumper, “I missed your stupid face. It’s not the same through a screen.”

He was the first to pull away, “I know. Let’s try and meet up instead of leaving months of waiting. Stop wasting your money on those k-pop idols that you like and maybe you can afford a train ticket.”

“Hey, watch where you’re treading, Wong,” you squinted at him playfully, “But yes, let’s save up for a train ticket. Still, I can’t believe you convinced your parents to let you leave your holiday early.”

“I’m an adult, Y/N. I’m literally in college; they have no rule over me,” he huffed.

“He says, as he continues to depend on his mother’s frozen tupperwares of food to feed him,” you tease.

“Aish, still so mean,” he grunted, “You know, I’m here because I didn’t want to miss our friendaversary! It’s very important to me! What is it- 3 years now?”

You smiled lightly, “3 years actually isn’t a very long time.”

“It is with you,” he dropped, “For all the suffering you’ve inflicted on me. It’s felt like forever.”

You let out a laugh and smack your hand against his arm, “You’re just as mean as I am!”

“That’s why we’re best friends,” he grinned, “Oh, and I’m here because I have to tell you something.”

“So do I!”

You had no idea what he wanted to tell you. For all you assumed, it was that he had a new girlfriend that he didn’t tell you about, but you had exactly one thing to tell him.

The decision to confess was one that you didn’t come to easily. It was a decision that came with many sleepless nights and bruised lips from biting them in thought. However, it was just an opportunity too good. You could tell him, then disappear for months when he rejected you. You would have no reason to see him, being miles away and all that. When in high school, you would’ve had to see him far too often for it to be tolerable.

You needed to confess. You knew it was going to break your friendship, but this was a burden that weighed too heavy. It anchored you to the depths of suffering every time you spoke to him and you were over it. You needed to tell him, whatever the consequence. Sure, he’d reject you, but you thought that after a while, the two of you could return to being best friends again. After all, time heals everything and maybe confession was the step that would kick-start Plan Get Over Yukhei.

“Hey Yukhei?” a feminine voice that didn’t belong to you called to him. The noises of heels clinking on laminated floors grew stronger, “Can we talk?”

Your eye darted to the clock. It was almost midnight.

“No!” you protested firmly, “Not to be crass, but literally leave. I’m speaking to him.”

The girl’s mouth dropped in shock as she scanned you up and down, “Yah, what’s up with you? That was so unwarranted. Whatever.”

You huffed in contention as she marched away, before turning to the gobsmacked Yukhei.

“What is up with you?” he gawked, “What has college done to my polite little bird?”

You crossed your arms and huffed, “My problem is that you say that the idea of a New Year’s Eve kiss is lame, let every single year you just submit yourself to hypocrisy and kiss every girl within 5 feet of you when the ball drops. My problem is that you always do it while I’m next to you, Yukhei, and it bothers the fuck out of me.”

He scrunches his eyebrows together as he stares at you in confusion, “I- I’m sorry? I won’t do it again? I’ll kiss away from you? I’ll not kiss at all? What do you want me to say? You’re confusing me, Y/N.”

“No! You’re confusing me, you giant idiot,” you huffed, “Okay- I’m only saying this because I never have to see you when I leave for college again, but dammit, Wong Yukhei. I’m in love with you. There! I said it! Only took me a year since you gave me the advice to do it, but there! I’ve been in love with you for three years and it’s been painful watching you kiss everyone but me.”

“Ten!”

_Oh, the damn countdown begins._

“Nine!”

_Yukhei stands in front of you with an unreadable expression._

“Eight!”

_Even then, you still think you can see the most beautiful galaxies in his eyes._

“Seven”

_You groan inwardly as regret seeps into your bones, “You’re not going to say anything?”_

“Six!”

_He closes his mouth and tugs his lower lip inwards, catching it with his teeth. You shake your head._

“Five!”

The cracking of your heart was louder than any other year. It was also painful, this time around, in such an inexplicable way.

“Four!”

_You meet his eyes, “I’m really sorry to ruin our friendship, but I had to, Yukhei. It was beginning to get painful keeping it inside.”_

“Three!”

_You turn away._

“Two!”

_He catches your wrist, and swivels you around, but also pulls you close to him._

_“Y/N, you’re such an idiot,” he sighs, with a grin invading his face, “I adore you. I cherish you. I love you. I’m in love with you.”_

“One!”

_“W-what?”_

And then the feeling of his lips on yours overcome all the sensations in your body until he is the only thing you feel. The loud cheers of a new year blossoming is unnoticeable when all you could focus on was Yukhei.

As quickly as your heart broke, he pieced it right back together for you with just one touch. He realigned every star in your galaxy and lit up every dark corner and crevice.

He was a wondrous boy, of wondrous light. Wong Yukhei was wonderful, and he was wonderfully yours and kissing you at that moment.

“Y/N?” he mumbled against your lips as he slightly pulled away. The soft pads of his fingers felt comforting as they caressed the warm skin of your cheeks.

In a haze, you smile against his lips, “Yes, Yukhei?”

“Did you happen to eat some tree nuts earlier tonight?” he stutters out, “Cause I think I’m getting an allergic reaction. Either that or my love for you is crippling me.”

You pull away in alarm and notice his swelling lips, “Oh my God, Yukhei, you’re having an allergic reaction! Yes, I did eat nuts! Was I expecting to kiss you tonight? No! Call the ambulance, Yukhei-”

He laughs, dismissing the forthcoming effects that would soon render him ugly and pained, “No, I think it’s my crippling love for you.”

“Yukhei, you idiot! Stop flirting with me and get your epipen out!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rainbow Rowell's Midnights as part of her Almost Midnight collection.


End file.
